Down the Rabbit Hole to Neverland
by Oceandream Stories
Summary: Alice finds herself in darkness and is helped by a boy with red hair. He takes her to neverland, but they run into trouble. Hook has seen her and wants to know who she is. Will he find out? Will a mystery boy reveal himself?
1. Finding you way

She woke up with nothing but blackness around her not remembering what happened before she got here. Or how she got there. Whatever happened she knew she was in trouble

 _Hello_ she called

 _Is anyone there? HELLO?! Is anyone there?!_

Not understanding what happened, she started to walk around and then blacked out again.

 _Why is this happening to me!_ She thought.

 _and what or who brought me here!_ Then she sat down and thought to herself

 _how did this happen? The last thing I remember was…was…. Oh My God! I remember! I was in my room and then this weird bluish tentacle thing wrapped around me and pulled me into a portal. That's the last thing I remember before I got knocked out._

She looked around not sure where she was. Squinting in the darkness, she saw a light and as she started to walk towards it. She stopped. Then looked around her and saw nothing but darkness, this was her only chance at getting into a light. She had to take that chance and pull herself from the darkness. As she started to walk toward it she noticed that it wasn't getting any bigger. So she started to run toward it and the faster she ran, the further it got. It was only five minutes later when the light seemed like it was ten times smaller than before. She collapsed down on the floor and started to cry. Suddenly she heard a voice….

 _Hello? Why are you crying?_

 _Who are you? I can't seem to get out of the darkness and the white light over there keeps getting smaller and who are you?_

 _Here hold on, just let me remember… OH! Of course, you just stand still and say the words 'Free the light'. Oh and um…. My names Peter._

 _Thanks for the help and um…. My names Alice. What are you? Are you human?_

 _Oh no, I'm human. I'm just flying above you. We don't get many people or…... girls here._

 _WAIT you can fly!_

 _Ya ill tell you later but first take my hand._

Suddenly she saw a hand appear and hesitantly she took it. She was instantly lifted up into the air and said the words Free the light. The light instantly got bigger and they were immersed in it. As she looked up and could see the person that helped her, she noticed that he had red wild hair, a smile with bright teeth, eyes that sparked with thrill and was about as tall as her, maybe even taller. When she looked up at him, she realized that he had been looking and Peter was now smirking. She immediately blushed and turned her head away, embarrassed that he knew that she was looking at him. Blinded by the light she heard Peter say.

 _Neverland_

 _Neverland? What's Neverland_

 _It's my home. A place I think you'll like_


	2. Tears and confusion

There was a bright flash, and soon they were flying above an island and Alice started to scream.

 _What's wrong!_

 _I'm afraid of heights! Why are we so high up?! GET ME DOWN! Ahhhhhhhh!_

 _Okay, okay. Hold on, we always arrive this high up. If you weren't holding my hand you would have fallen alllllll the way down there._

Alice suddenly felt her hand slip and then let go. She looked up at Peter and he didn't notice.

 _Peter…..Peter…..Peter!_

She was now falling through the air and saw Peter laughing above her, smiling. She then looked toward the ground which was coming toward her fast. She put her arms in front of her face to protect her. She immediately felt hands under her legs and back. Alice looked up and saw him grinning,

 _Why would I drop you?_

 _I don't know because you think it's funny. I don't exactly trust someone I just met, let alone you._

 _Come on, I caught you didn't I? Here, look we're going down._

Alice gave him a scowl and Peter laughed it off. She rolled her eyes at him and then felt her foot touch the ground. She looked around to the island that would have crushed her and saw that it was beautiful. The jungle trees swayed back and forth with the wind. She looked towards the water and saw tropical fish swimming around and when she looked to her left just around the corner of the island, she saw a pirate ship. Suddenly a cannon ball was fired and Peter pushed Alice out of the way, as she fell to the sandy ground. He immediately flew off towards the pirate ship looked back at her and said,

 _Stay here! I'll be back in a moment._

 _Where are you…. going?_ And he was already gone. She saw in the distance the fight they had, Peter constantly dodging cannonballs and sometimes firing them back. When it seemed like the fight had ended, she saw Peter throw someone overboard. She gasped at the fact that he was laughing at it.

 _Why would you throw someone overboard!?_ She asked him when he returned.

 _What do you mean throw someone overboard? Oh, you mean hook? He's nothing to worry about, he always tries to capture me and do horrible things to anyone except his crew._

Peter looked at Alice with a confused look at first and then started to get what she was saying. _Whose Hook? And I would appreciate if you wouldn't push me into the sand!_

 _Hook is Captain Hook, but he's a codfish and controls the Jolly Roger. And I had to push you in order to save you from getting hit with that cannonball._

Both of them were starting to get angry at each other.

 _Well, you didn't have to shove me onto the sand! I could have spotted it!_

 _We'll you still wouldn't have spotted it._ Peter mumbled under his breath. Alice heard a bit of this and stood there shocked with a tinge of anger.

 _What did you say?..._

 _I said Well, you still wouldn't have spotted it!_ Peter was now screaming and full of rage. But he still had one more thing to get out of him.

 _I wish I had left you there in the dark! And I wish I didn't catch you when I dropped you!_ Alice was shocked and she just stood there, frozen. HE had dropped her, she didn't slip, it was his fault. Suddenly her vision got fuzzy and felt a warm tear roll down her cheek and started to cry. As soon as Peter saw this he started to take steps toward her, but she backed away. She turned away from him and took off in a run, still crying, leaving tears behind her. She heard him shout a few things like

 _Stop! Wait! Please, I'm sorry!_ But then he stopped and just watched her run away, not stopping her at all.

Alice was still crying and mumbling to herself, not watching where she was running. Thoughts buzzing around in her head.

 _Why would he say that? Is that the ways he really feels?_ She stopped and looked around she had not realized that she was lost.

 _I'll never find my way back now. What did I get myself into?_ Suddenly she heard a snap of a dry twig.

 _Who's there?_ Alice stopped crying and looked around immediately. She felt a whoosh of something and felt a smack on the head. She gasped and let out a tiny cry, loud enough for somebody to hear. Everything went black and she heard a new voice speak.


	3. Lost boys

_It's a girl! But what's a girl doing here?_ By the tone of his voice, Alice thought that he was about 8 or 9 years old and short. She felt her hand being lifted up by a rough small hand and was turned over onto her back. She then heard him gasp,

 _She's beautiful! But who is she? Oh gosh, he's going to be mad._ Who's going to be mad, she wondered and why did this boy knock her out? She heard another set of footsteps come running toward her. She also heard him gasp, but his voice sounded familiar.

 _Alice!_ He breathed. It was Peter, He was the one that came running. When Peter looked down he saw her tear stained cheeks and then cupped her face.

 _Peter! Who is this?! And WHY is she here in Neverland?_

 _Her name is Alice and I found her in the void all alone, so I took her here. When we got here hook spotted us and shot a cannon ball at her, I pushed her out of the way and afterward, we had a fight and because of something I said she ran away._ Alice felt a cold drop of water hit her face. He was crying!

 _What did you say?_

 _Something I regret saying….. But why she on the ground knocked out!_

 _I thought that she was a pirate._ He said timidly.

 _A pirate with a blue dress and bright blonde hair? OLIVER! Go back to the hut and tell the others I'm coming back._ She felt Peter lift her up and leaned his head close to on hers. Then she stopped hearing anything and felt alone again. Some moments later, she heard other voices, not olivers or Peters. She also felt the soft fuzz of fur underneath her. Alice's eyes fluttered open and she saw six pairs of eyes all looking at her. Alice looked around her and saw that she was on a bed. She slowly started to back away from them but felt a wooden wall press against her back. She had nowhere to run to, she was trapped.

 _Who are you?_

 _What's your name?_

 _Where did you come from?_

 _Are you hurt?_

 _Why did you come with Peter?_

 _Peter._ She breathed, memories of what happened before came flooding back. She looked around frantically, with her eyes darting every way possible, still tense.

 _Peter!_ A boy called.

 _She's up. I think you should come in here._ As soon as the boy said a word, Peter flew in through the opening in front of her. They both met each other's eyes, just staring. Then he ran toward her and jumped on the bed, and hugged her tightly. Alice relaxed and fell into him, then smiled, happy that he was here.

 _I'm glad your okay, I thought that something bad and happened to you._

 _Peter? Where am I? All I remember was running through the forest and then I felt a pain on my head, then blacking out. Now i'm here._

 _Ya, about that oliver, thought that you were a pirate and acted defensively, by knocking you out. Of course, as soon as I found I was furious with him and brought you here._ He gestured to the hut that she way in. He just smiled and then frowned,

 _I'm sorry. I should never have said those things! I was just mad and I didn't even mean them._ She looked into his eyes and saw that he truly was sorry.

 _It's okay, I forgive you. Just one question._

 _Anything._

 _Where am I and Who are they?_

 _Oh, right, sorry. Thats fox the one who called me and I'm guessing you already know oliver._

 _unfortunately, yes._ She mumbled angrily.

 _The rest are branch, kevin, and pebble. You're in a treehouse right now, in the tallest tree, but you need to rest to heal that bruise. I'll be in the other room through that door._ He pointed toward the opening in which he had come from.

 _But I'm not even tired and I'm fin-_ Suddenly she saw Peter sprinkle something over her head and Alice the became very tired. Her head fell on the pillow and before she knew it she was asleep.

 _Goodnight, my Alice. Sweet dreams._ She felt him stroke her head and then walk off toward the other room.


	4. Games for two

As she started to wake up, she looked around the room she saw Peter enter the room.

 _Morning sleeping beauty. You've been asleep for five whole DAYS!_ Peter said with urgency.

 _WHAT! How is that possible? I went to sleep just last night and….. Hey,_ Alice looked at Peter realizing he'd tricked her. When he turned around she quickly grabbed the nearest thing close to her and threw it.

 _Hey! What was that for?_ Which apparently was a pillow.

 _That was for tricking me flyboy!_

 _Oh, you think that you can out trick me? We'll see about that, and it will end with you in shame._

 _You wish!_ Alice ran and jumped off the bed. Peter flew across the room and grabbed her by the waist, pulling Alice into the next room. Alice started to laugh at what he did, and she couldn't stop.

 _Peter! Peter! Put me down, I can't stop laughing!_

 _Isn't that the point? To embarrass you?_ Alice still couldn't stop laughing and then he started to laugh.

 _Pay attention to where you're flying_! _You're going to crash! Watch out!_ By the time that Peter had looked straight it was too late. They both had crashed onto a couch and rolled onto the floor. Peter looked at Alice and Alice looked at Peter, both of them burst out into laughter. Fox immediately ran over to both of them,

 _Are you two okay?_

 _Yeah, we are._

 _What were you two laughing about anyway?_ Alice and Peter both looked at each other and said,

 _I don't know._

 _Hey, Alice wanna go for a walk in the forest? I need to ask you a few questions._

 _Okay… What do you want to know?_

 _Um,,,,,,,,,how you got into the void and stuff like that._

 _Okay.?_ Alice said looking at him curiously and started walking to the ladder down. Peter followed her down, except he flew like usual. When she looked to her right she saw that he landed next to her with a smile.

 _Hey, what are you think about?_

 _I'm thinking about you, Alice._ With that, she burst out laughing and ran into the forest, and hid behind a tree. He followed her and saw that she was gone.

 _Alice…. Alice where are you?_

 _Come and find me. I dare you!_

 _OH? You're on!_ He looked around and flew above the trees. Meanwhile, Alice stood in her hiding place. Behind a tree, she started to back up and then tripped on something.

 _Ouf!_ Unfortunately, Peter heard this and flew towards her.

 _Found you! Told ya, I'm the best on the island._

 _Hey, no fair. I tripped on something._

 _What did you trip on? A stick?_

 _YES! A stick! Hold on, I'm getting up. Ahh!_ As soon as Alice started to get up, she fell down and her ankle started to hurt. She looked and knew what was wrong.

 _U okay?_

 _No, think I broke my ankle._ Peter looked down and then picked her up.

 _Peter, what are you doing?_

 _I'm picking you up silly. You have a broken ankle, you can't walk._

 _I can so walk. Watch me!_ Alice jumped out his grasp and took a step forward. She immediately fell to the ground.

 _See I told you, I can't walk._

 _Sure you did._ He picked her up and held her close to his body. She felt the warmth of his body and blushed.

 _Do I make you feel uncomfortable?_

 _What? No! Don't be silly._

 _Then why have you blushed Al?_


	5. Admitting your feelings

Okay, she had to admit it, she did have some feelings for him. As she looked behind her she saw the forest get further and further away from her. As they entered the bedroom. He set her on the bed.

 _Let me go get bandages. I'll be right back._

 _Okay i'll be here._ As she looked out the window she saw a blue bird on the branch outside, It saw her and she saw it. The blue bird flew towards her and landed right in front of her. As soon as Peter came came it flew away.

 _What was that?_

 _A blue bird_

 _Oh. Here are the bandages._

 _Thanks, I got it from here._

 _What? No you don't. You have a sprained ankle, I think I should do it._

 _Fine, but why do you think i'm helpless?_

 _I don't think you're helpless._

 _Yes you do_

 _No I don't_

 _Yes you do_

 _Yes I do_

 _no you don't_

 _Yes I do_

 _Ahhhh? Peter!_ Realising that he had tricked her once again.

 _Hahahhaa_ He fell on the ground laughing and pulled Alice down with him. They both laughed and looked at each other. Alice suddenly looked away, realizing something.

 _What is it_

 _Peter,... what's going to happen?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _I mean us. How am I going to go home? What's going to happen to you and hook or the boys?... What's going to happen to me?_

 _I don't know what's gonna happen, but I know i'll be happy whatever way you choose to go. As long as it doesn't involve you leaving me. How did you get into the void in the first place?_

 _Well,..., I know this is going to sound crazy, but a blue tentacle grabbed me and threw me into a portal. I blacked out for a bit or who knows how long and then I met you._ She suddenly started to blush and turned her head. The whole time Alice told him what happened, he just looked at her. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her and he really wanted Alice to stay.

 _You can always count on me to help you._ He looked into her eyes and then smiled.

 _I know I can. Hey, by the way why does hook hate you?_

 _Oh. thats' a long story! A story that you can hear if you stay in Neverland for a while….._ She could see where he was going. She just rolled her eyes and then thought _It could be better and I hated home anyway. Why not stay here?_ She had Peter and the boys, and she wouldn't be bored because there were pirates always trying to take over the island.

 _I'm staying!_

 _What?_

 _I want to say here. In Neverland! If you want me to stay?_ Peter started flying around the room and let out a cry.

 _YES! Oh course i want you to stay! I care about you._ She looked deep into his eyes and they both came closer and closer.

 _Alice?! Are you okay?_

 _What? Huh?_ She looked toward the opening, which she heard the voice come from. It was Fox. Ever since she had been in the tree house, she and fox had become close. She looked over to Peter. His face was all red!

 _Are you okay?_ Alice managed to say without bursting into laughter.

 _What? OH! Ya, I'm fine._ He turned his head away and flew out the balcony.

 _He likes you, you know._

 _Ya, I know._ Alice started to smile

 _I've never seen him like this. You know, flying off randomly or watching you?_

 _Watching me?_

 _Shoot! I mean,,,,, nothing?_ Fox smiled and started to back up, then took off in a run. It was no use running after him, and she did want to see more of the island anyway.

 _Guys! I'm going to go for a walk around the island and i'll be back._ Alice went to the window and jumped to grab a vine. She slid down and looked up. Fox, Branch and Kevin were waving, and then branch shouted something,

 _Do not go near the pirates or so help me-_

 _I'll be fine branch. I can handle myself._

 _I beg to differ_ kevin shouted with a laugh. When she got down to the ground she looked around and saw so much green it overwhelmed her. Alice started to walk in a direction, she didn't care where she went. She just wanted to know the different parts.

After an hour or two of walking, she came across a pool with a small waterfall flowing into it. She saw some shapes moving below the water. Alice kneeled on the ground and peered over. Suddenly bubbles started to form on the surface.


	6. Mystery boy

Alice found herself face to face with another girl, but she long brown hair and tannish skin. They both jumped back, but the girl spoke,

 _Who are you?_

 _I could ask you the same thing._

 _Well, I'm a mermaid! You?_

 _A human. Wow! Are you a mermaid?_

 _A human huh? Hey,,,,,,,, do you wanna come swimming?_

 _Swimming? Um….. I'm not dressed for it._

 _Come on it will be fun!_ Alice hesitated and was about to say no when she felt a hand on her wrist.

Alice was yanked toward the pool and her foot slipped on the edge of the grass. And fell in! She opened her eyes to see the surface getting farther and farther away. She eventually ran out of breath and passed out. Suddenly she felt an arm grab her waist and pull her to the surface. Alice started coughing and spitting out water. A figure stood above her and started shouting for help.

 _Help! Help! Alice needs help! Anybody?!_ Alice was still coughing out water, but stopped when the shadowed figure lifted up her chin and whispered something.

 _Don't worry you'll see me again and i'll keep watching you. My name is Jack._ Jack ran away and disappeared into the thick jungle _._ Just then, pebble, branch, kevin and oliver came running over. Oliver was the first to get to her and helped her up.

 _Alice! Are you okay? We heard you screaming and knew something was wrong._

 _Did I scream?_ Alice looked at them all, confused by what they had said.

 _Yeah, you kept yelling help! Help!_

 _I didn't say that. It was someone else and his name was….. His name was jack, i think?_ Branch came over with Kevin and helped her up. Oliver went over to the pool where the mermaid had been.

 _Well, she's gone now. Meirma always tries to pull someone in if she can. How did she get you?_

 _Yeah, how?_

 _Well, I was walking near the water when she grabbed my hand and pulled me under. Then someone dove in and pulled me up onto the ground. I heard someone shout and then he whispered something to me, but then left. Now you guys are here._ They were all staring at her, kevin was the first to speak.

 _The first part sounds like what happened to him. Right guys?_ Kevin looked towards the others.

 _Oh ya! I remember that. I couldn't stop laughing for a week, and he nearly dropped me out the window for it._

 _Oh, that was awesome!_

 _Could somebody please tell who HE is?!_

 _I thought you would've guessed! It's Peter._

 _HEY! You guys swore to never talk about that again._ Alice looked up and flying down was Peter.

 _So, it's true? Merima did pull you into the water._

 _No, i fell in! I slipped on the grass and then merima appeared OUT of the water. Then merima pulled me in, that's it._ All of the boys started to laugh and Alice included, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort. Someone named jack knew who she was and apparently was watching her the whole time she was on the beach. She had to ask Peter if he knew who jack was,

 _Um,, Peter?_

 _Ya, what is it?_ She had the word this wisley

 _Do you happen to know someone named Jack?_

 _No, I don't think so. Why?_

 _No reas-_

 _Because Alice got knocked into the lake by merima and then someone named Jack pulled her up and saved her life!_ Peter look over at her with a shocked expression.

 _WHAT?_

 _Ya, she got pulled in._

 _I'm going to kill merima!_ He immediately flew over to the pond and started to shout for her name. Pebble came over and said something with a sigh,

 _She's not going to come up once she knows she's in trouble._

 _I'll dive down there if i have to._ Peter was now literally fly over the pool and looked ready to dive in. Alice got in front of him,

 _Stop! Stop!_ _I'm fine. I'm going down to the beach anyone want to come._

 _Sure._

 _Hold on me too._

 _Pan, Alice, me and the others are going down to the beach. Wanna come?_

 _Fine, but Alice you're coming swimming with me._

 _But I don't know how to swim!_

 _Oh, I'll fix that._ He started to run after her and then Alice ran into the dark jungle.


	7. Every which way

She ran and ran then looked around to decide where would go. She looked back and heard twigs snapping and knew that she didn't have long before he caught up to her. Ahead of her were two paths and the one to the right had a sign, which was half covered by a bush. It read this way.

 _Come on. Come on. Which one, come on Alice, it's not a hard decision. Left or right_. She made up her mind and ran down the right path. As she was running down she kicked a branch and the sign was now fully showing. She had not looked back to see what the sign fully read.

 _Where do you go?_ Peter had now caught up to the junction with the signs and kept turning his head thinking. He looked at the right path and saw branch was moved.

 _Please, dear god, don't tell me that she went down that way._ But he went down the path anyway.

Meanwhile, Alice had slowed down and heard voices coming near. _Maybe it's the other boys_ she thought. She moved a little bit closer, then ducked behind a bush to see who it was. She saw 3 figures coming towards her and then stop to talk. Alice was able to hear their conversations, and one of the voices she recognised.

 _I'm pretty sure she didn't see me. She doesn't even know who I was._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes, I am._

 _Okay because she must not know who you or we are._

 _I'm going to go back to the ship, see you later._ That was the voice that saved her and she just missed it.

 _Damn it!_ Alice looked around wildly and realized that she had said that aloud.

 _What was that?_

 _Did you hear something sir?_

 _Yes, I did. Men! Search the area and find who said that._ Instantly she heard men run by her or near her. One man was searching right in front of her and then went to left when he saw light blue fabric from a bush. Alice didn't notice that her dress was viewable and suddenly a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her from her hiding place.

 _I found something! It's a girl!_

 _Well, don't just stand there. Bring her over!_ Alice resisted as much as she could. She dragged her feet and tried to pulled herself from his grasp, but he was too strong and nothing was working. She was now in front of a man with a black beard and dressed in a coat and hat, both of the color red. His sword was out and it was pointed toward her.

 _Who are you? What are doing down here?_ Something inside her told her not to talk or tell him anything.

 _I will not ask again. Who are you?_ Alice again, didn't dare to talk.

 _Fine if you won't talk then you're coming with us. Let's take her back to the ship and by the way, the names Captain Hook._ Alice was about to move when everything went dark and she fell into someone's arms.

Peter had been walking down the path for and while and then started to hear voices trail off. He flew up into the branches and saw pirates walking off. He flew a bit further and then perched on a branch, but the branch wasn't strong enough and he fell right near enough for Hook to hear.

 _It's Pan! Get him!_ Peter was instantly lunged upon and knocked to the ground. Soon enough they were all fighting. Before Peter could throw another punch, hook said something that stop is attention immediately.

 _There was a girl here earlier._ This just made Peter stop and he was in total shock, but some of him was confused.

 _What?_

 _A girl, here. Stubborn thing and quite feisty too. She wouldn't tell us her name or anything actually, so we knocked her out and brought her back to the ship. Do you know her?_ He was getting mad now. Alice had gone down this way. Now he had had it,

 _Don't you dare hurt her._

 _Oh, I won't hurt her, only if you come with me willingly. As my prisoner._ Peter knew that he probably wouldn't be able to escape anytime soon, but he couldn't let them hurt Alice.

 _So do we have a deal?_ Hook was grinning, he knew that pan had to agree.

 _You have a deal._ He looked

 _You know that if you fly away or escape I will have no choice but to harm the girl._

 _Yes, I know._ He was instantly surrounded by hook's men and lead slowly to the ship.


	8. Prisoners

_Where am I?!_ Alice was frantically looking around and saw that she was in a cell. She moved around and saw that her hands were tied, but tried the door. She knew it would be locked but it was worth a shot.

 _Okay, Alice, you're locked in a cell and can't get out. Peter doesn't know where you are but he's probably looking for you. Stay calm. Stay calm. No need to worry._ She sat back down and hugged her knees, wondering if she would ever get out of this predicament. Her eyelids became heavy and she started to doze off. She asleep before she knew it.

Peter could see the ship and behind it the setting sun. He wondered if she was okay. They got into a smaller boat and sailed to the Jolly Roger. When they got onto the ship he was shoved under the deck and he saw the cells. Every step he kept looking left then right, left then right. When finally he saw her in the last cell, against the wall with her hands tied behind her back. She looked so peaceful unaware of where she was or what was happening.

 _See, safe and sound and not a scratch on her. You, my dear boy, will be in the cell across from her. Remember if you try to even escape I have will hurt her._ He got into the cell and the door slammed shut behind him. He sat down and stood there looking down at the floor. Just thinking, _what am I going to do?_ _How am I going to get her and me out of here?_ He turned so that he was facing Alice and started to mumble to himself again.

 _I could have protected you. I could have stopped all this from happening. I don't know why I feel like this and I don't know why I feel the need to protect you._ Peter looked over at Alice and he knew what he was feeling, but he didn't want to admit it.

 _I love you Alice, and I feel like I need to protect you because I don't want to let you go._

While Peter was talking to himself, Alice was still sleeping but was having a horrible nightmare.

 _What? No! No! Stop! Please, I'll do anything, just leave me alone!_ She looked behind her and saw her home getting further and further away. Soon she was surrounded by darkness again, except no was here to save her. Alice fell to her knees and started to cry, soon she saw a bright light and heard a voice talking to her.

 _I love you Alice, and I feel like I need to protect you because I don't want to let you go._ She opened her eyes and said,

 _I love you too, Peter._

Peter looked over and saw her eyes open and heard what she said. Hope immediately filled him and started to smile.

 _Alice! You're awake!_

 _What happened? And what are you doing here?_

 _Well, when I was chasing you I didn't see which path you went down, but a branch was moved from the right sign. So I assumed you went this way, and on my way here I ran into hook. Hook captured me and told me that you were there._ He said. _Hook also told me that he captured you and that if I try to escape he'll kill you. So I had to come._ But he thought it would be best to leave that part out. Then something urgent came to him.

 _Did you tell him anything? Anything at all? Where you come from, who you are, what you're nam-_

 _No, of course, I didn't. I'm not mad. We need to get out of here and untie these ropes!_ Peter looked at his side and saw his scabbard.

 _I have my knife. I can cut my ropes, but I still couldn't get to you._

 _It's okay. I'll try and undo mine._ After a few minutes, Peter had finally cut his ropes and looked over to her. Alice still hadn't gotten her ropes undone.

 _Here. I'll slide my knife over and then you can cut your ropes. Just be careful. Okay?_

 _Okay. I got it._ He slid the knife over and it stopped just inside the cage. She shuffled over and moved hands so that she could pick it up. When she got a hold of it, she leaned her back against the bars so that her back was facing Peter. She fiddled with the knife in her hands and finally, she got it in between the ropes. She started to move it up and down so that it was cutting the ropes. Somewhere in that process, she noticed a drop of blood drip from her wrist.

 _Ugh._ She looked down and saw a cut from the knife, and she knew that he would be worried if he told her.

 _Are you okay?_ She turned her head towards him and said,

 _Ya, I'm okay._ Once the ropes were removed, she ripped off a piece of her apron and wrapped it around her wrist hoping that he wouldn't notice. Alice stood up and slid the knife back over to Peter.

 _Now how do we get these doors open?_

 _I don't know, but we better do it fast, before they come back down._


	9. A sunrise of hope

Peter and Alice stood looking at each other, thinking of what to do and how to unlock the doors.

 _We could…no. That wouldn't work either._ He had been saying that for the past half an hour and it was driving Alice crazy.

 _Could you just stop? It's giving me a headache, and I'm not sure I can take it._

 _Sorry and I don't see you coming up with ideas._

 _Well, it's not like an idea is just going to appear right in front of me._ Just then they heard footsteps come toward them and saw small figures at the end of the hall.

 _There you guys are! We had no idea where you went._ Alice and Peter looked at each other and had no idea who they were.

 _Who are you_

 _Peter, after all these months, I'd would've thought you'd recognize us. I guess not._ Peter still looked puzzled and looked back at Alice. The boy sounded sad then another one spoke.

 _Alice, it's me. Fox. The others are here too._

 _Fox, is it really you?_

 _Ya, it is. Wait, how did you end up in here?_

 _That's a long story, just help us out of here. We tried everything and we still can't get the doors to open._

 _We?_ She looked over at Peter and he looked angry. Alice just rolled her eyes and kept talking to Fox.

 _Okay, maybe just him, but it seems like nothing can open these doors from the inside._ Another boy stepped forward and it was Branch.

 _Maybe not from the inside…_ Alice could tell what he was getting at.

 _What's your plan?_

 _Is anyone going to include me at all? Or am I just going to be shushed?_ Alice looked over at the sarcastic comment that Peter had said.

 _No, and yes._

 _What?_

 _To your questions._

 _Oh._

 _ALICE!_ She looked over at Branch.

 _Do you want to hear my idea or not?_

 _Okay. Just everyone stops calling my name I'm getting a headache._ Everyone at that point just started to laugh.  
 _My idea is that I have a rock in my pocket and I can use it to break the lock. Am I a genius or what?_

 _Or what, that's what you are._

 _Nice one Oliver._

 _Okay, okay_ Fox looked over to Alice then Peter and then said.

 _You guys will be out of here in no time. Alice, you'll go first, Okay?_

 _Okay, that's fine with me._

 _Wait, fox why does she get to go first?_

 _Don't you know the saying 'ladies first' peter, and stop acting like a baby._ Peter turned around and mumbled to himself.

 _Okay, Alice. Here we go_

 _No one's going anywhere. Especially not Alice._ That voice, that was the one that saved her and the one talking with Captain Hook. She was shocked and a bit curious.

 _Jack? What are you doing here?_

 _Yeah, I'm here babe and why I'm here for is me to know._ Peter looked over to Alice, then jack. He clenched his fists.

 _Don't you dare call her that. Don't you dare think of touching her either._ Jack looked at Peter and Peter looked at Jack. Both fueled with rage.

 _I'll call her whatever I want and you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to._ Peter started to pull out his knife. Alice knew this was getting out of hand.

 _Stop both you! Just stop!_

 _Don't worry Alice. It will be quick, just close your eyes._

 _For once he's right, it will be quick._

 _Both of you just stop!_ She couldn't take anymore of this and broke down. Both of them stopped and looked down. Peter was the first to speak.

 _Alice, I'm sorry._

 _Well, I'm not. Alice, my father wants to see you._

 _Your father?_ Alice looked at jack confused and then back at fox and the others.

 _Yes, my father and you're coming with me._ Her expression grew solemn and she was trembling now.

 _I'm not going anywhere._ She tried to say without her lip quivering.

 _Oh yes, you are and if anyone else tries to stop me… I'll kill them._ Alice could tell that he was serious and he meant it. Jack took a step forward and then Peter shouted something.

 _Don't go._

 _I have to. If I don't, he'll kill you, and then what's the point of staying here._ Fox and Oliver joined in the conversation.

 _I know you have go, but please don't. Jack could kill you and I know he will._

 _Fox is right, and what will happen to us if you die._ Alice looked over to Peter, fox, Oliver, then jack who rolled his eyes. He walked to toward her and approached the cell doors. Jack took out a key and slid it into the hole. Alice couldn't help but notice what he looked like, and she didn't exactly get a good glance at him the first time they met. He had brown combed down hair and pale moonlit skin. His eyes were a calm blue and he was a much taller than her. She heard the lock snap and fall to the ground. Jack gripped her hand and pulled her out of the cell. Alice's injured hand hit the edge of the wall and she winced at the pain. She heard a whisper.

 _What happened?_ She looked over at peter still in the cell, his face filled with concerned.

 _I cut my hand with your knife._ Alice looked back at him and he was worried, but she didn't know why.

 _I told you to be careful and now looked what happened._

 _I'll be fine._ Alice reassured him. She felt another tug on her arm and heard him whisper one last time.

 _Be careful._ Alice looked at him with care and then felt jack pull her along so that she could not hear any more of what he was saying. She noticed a big door with a black rusty knob. When the door creaked open she saw a bright light and people shouting merrily. Alice was walking up some wooden steps and in front of her was the man she saw in the forest that had asked for her name. He turned towards her and spoke.

 _Hello, Alice. Had a nice rest?_ Alice still stayed silent but was dropped onto the wooden floor.

 _Ough!_ She looked back and saw jack smiling.

 _So I see you're still not going to talk. It's a good thing Jack has been watching you and saved your life down by the pond. I've wanted to talk to you ever since you got to Neverland._ He looked down and she and Alice just looked up at him, disgusted. Who are these people and why does Captain Hook know so much about what jack did, she thought. Captain Hook turned towards jack.

 _Good job son._

 _Of course father._ Alice stood there shocked.

 _WAIT! Father?!_


	10. One last time

_Yes, Alice, Hook is my father. Did you not know? Well, don't worry your pretty little head about it._ Alice looked at him, her expression frozen and was thinking about nothing else. Jack laughed and turned back to his father.

 _What's happened down there? Any trouble?_

 _No. Not really, but her 'boyfriend' tried to pick a fight. Alice stopped me before I could do anything. What do we do now?_

 _Now I have a plan, but first tie her up. We can't have her run away._ Alice heard this and was picked up. Her were hands held behind her back and she was stood up. Alice looked up and saw jack grinning. He took her her hands and grabbed a rope. Slid it up and down through her hands.

 _What do you want from me?_

 _Oh, you'll find out._ Once he was done he picked her up and sat her down in the back of the ship near the corner. He tied her feet up and then put a blindfold around her eyes. Her world went dark and all she could do was hear. She heard jack talking to his father about the plan of his.

 _Jack?_

 _Yes, father?_

 _Did you want to hear the plan?_

 _Yes, i did, what is it?_

 _Well, we know that Alice came through the void right? That void leads to the human world and if we can get into that void…_

 _We can control the place where Alice lives and be the best pirates who ever lived!_

 _Exactly son! Now all we is for Alice to speak._ They both looked over at her and Jack was now standing in front her. He pulled her up and she could now sense both of them in front of her. Jack gripped her arm and pulled off her blindfold.

 _Now you're going to tell me how to open the void and how to navigate it. So my father and I can take over your world._

 _I'm not going to tell you anything!_

 _I'm starting to get impatient Alice!_ She didn't want to make him even madder, but she didn't even know anything about the void. Jack and Hook didn't know that.

 _I don't know anything about the void._

 _You're lying. How did you come here? If you didn't know a thing about the void, how could you have gotten here?_

 _I'm telling you I don't know! Something pulled me into a portal and then I was alone in the dark. Until Peter, who didn't even know me, helped me and brought me here! That's all I know!_ Alice was fed up with people not believing her. She was telling the truth and everybody still didn't believe her. Alice dropped to her knees and pleaded to the both of them.

 _Please, that's all I know about the void. I've told you everything. Now let me go!_ Jack and Hook looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. Hook evilly grinned.

 _Oh, we can let you go._

 _Really?_

 _Of course. Just come over here, my dear._ Alice was guided over to the edge of the boat. She looked up at him in confusion and back down at the murky deep water below her. Alice could she the small island to her right, that once welcomed her. What had gone so wrong? Her mind snapped back to reality when Hook spoke.

 _All you have to do is jump down into the waters and you're free! Unless you want to tell the truth and save your life?_

 _I'll tell you for the last time, that is all I know!_ Alice looked toward jack and didn't understand why they weren't believing her?

 _Why don't you believe me?_

 _My dear Alice, it's just that, we've only know you for an hour or so. You must understand and didn't you say something like that the first time you and your 'boyfriend' met? Hmm?_ She looked at him, thinking back to when Peter had dropped her and she didn't trust him very much. She realized that had only been a few days ago and so much had happened. Alice turned her head back to Hook nodded. Her face still and motionless. She let him untie the ropes and she stepped up onto the wooden edge. Thoughts racing through her mind like leaves on a windy day. Alice looked down at the dark raging waves below her. She was about to take a step forward, when…

ALICE! DON'T JUMP! She turned around and the behind her was the only person she could have ever wanted to see right then. Peter stood on the deck below her, his face full of worry and anxiousness. He turned to face jack and Captain Hook.

 _Let. Her. Go._ Jack had had enough.

 _Why should we? She was not telling us anything, but lies. She wouldn't tell us anything she knew about the void and she knows a lot more than she thinks._

 _How could she lie? She didn't even know Neverland existed until a few days ago. Even I don't that much about the void, this thing is knew to all of us._ Alice stared at him and was about to step down when, her foot slipped and she felt air rush past her. Screaming and screaming, she looked at the raging sea coming closer and closer toward her. This feeling felt familiar somehow. She eyes flew shut and Alice curled herself as tight as she could. Seconds passed and the air stopped her. Alice looked down at the sea below her and back up to see someone holding onto her hand. A soft voice spoke.

 _Why would I drop you?_ Right then, right there. Nothing else matters, except her and Peter.

 _Don't know? Because you love me. Maybe because you don't want to lose me._ She looked up and laughed a bit. He looked down at her and smiled.

 _You couldn't be more right._ Her pulled Alice up and took hold of both of her hands. Both of there eyes unbreakable and nothing could ruin that moment. Suddenly an angry shout came from the ship above them.

 _Come down up here and fight like a man, boy. If you think this is over, you're sadly mistaken._ Peter looked at Alice and whispered something into her ear.

 _Care to do the honors, ma'am?_ Alice smiled back.

 _It would be my pleasure._ Peter brought her up to a rope and let her swing down. The wind blowing through her blonde hair and brushing across her face felt so good. She put her legs out in front of her and prepared to do what she was thinking. She was a few yards away, feet away, inches away, nothing between them. She pushed against Hooks stomach and he went flying across the deck. Knocking Jack over, Jack fell on his back unconscious. Hook stumbled back and went right over the side of the boat. Alice landed and ran over the side of the boat. She looked over and saw bubbles.

 _Now, where have I seen those before?_

 _This should be fun!_ Alice looked over and saw Peter standing next to her. They both looked toward Captain Hook and saw a splash of water then his body sucked underwater. After a few minutes the bubbles stopped and Alice let out a sigh of relief. She looked back to where Jack had fallen, but something was wrong.

 _Peter…?!_

 _What's wro-... Oh god!_ They both turned toward where jack had fallen, but there was no one there!

 _Jack's gone! Where did he go? He was right there a few seconds ago!_

 _I don't know either, but one thing is clear. He will come back, one day._ I looked back toward my new home, the island that was once a strange foreign land to me. I walked to the boat, and my steps fast and light. My heart was full of relief and joy, now that I was free. I hear the boy that saved my life once again, come behind me and put his head on mine. He sighs and looks at me, his eyes full of pride and happiness.

 _You did it! We're free._

 _I didn't do it alone, I would've been dead if it weren't for you._

 _Let's go home._

 _What about the Fox and the others? Are they on the island?_

 _Ya, they are. They swam back when they got me free._ He took her hand and they were lifted off the boat. Flying through the air, birds chirped and fish jumped out of the water, as if they knew what had happened. Watching the island come closer and closer, she felt something that she had not felt before. Belonging. She knew that people wanted her here and they wanted her to stay. Her feet touched the warm soft sand and heard the waves washing back and forth, back and forth. They both sat down on the warm ground and saw the bright sun shining on them.

 _Do you really wanna stay?_ Alice looked over and at what he had said.

 _Of course! Why not?_

 _I mean, after what just happened… I thought you would have second thoughts._

 _Peter, nothing on earth could match what Neverland means to me. Here every day is something different and exciting. Back home, every day is the same routine, same things everyday. I am wanted here, but over there I am not wanted. Nobody thinks anything of me…_ Alice looked down and played with her dress.

 _Alice, you're the most amazing person that I've ever known, and if no one over there can see it… than ignore them. They're just jealous of you and are stupid. You have new ideas and you're not afraid to try something new either. So, will you stay here with me … and the lost boys?_ He looked at her, anticipation nipping away at him, bit by bit. Seconds passed and the breeze danced between them. Finally, she spoke.

 _Yes, I will._ Her eyes sparkled with excitement and so did his. Peter flew up into the air and made a cry of happiness. He flew down and landed in front of her.


	11. One last time part 2

They both stared into each other's eyes and Peter put his hand around her neck. He cupped her face and brought her closer.

 _Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?_

 _Oh, be quiet._ Alice leaned in until their faces were only inches apart. She pressed her lips on his and the moment felt like it lasted forever. They broke away, their heads turned opposite of each other. Both of their faces bright pink and red. Alice looked toward the sun and then back toward the island.

 _I am finally home!_


End file.
